3 generations of brothers and a sister
by SpeedyGonzales344
Summary: 3 -shot 3 generations of brothers and a sister The Birds, The Speedsters , And The Arrows
1. Chapter 1

Common Wealth Forrest

Pensylvania

The Tent

1:30 am

"So... How was everyone's err ...week? "

" Terrible"

"Not the best"

The small talk was coming 3 friends in the middle of a Pennsylvania forrest.

Bruce Wayne, the youngest of the group being 9 years old. The richest kids in Gotham City had witnessed his parents get shot and killed by a masked assailant 3 days ago. He was stuck in the police department, he was sick of being around all the past inmates cells. Just knowing the "Dirt Bag" that shot his parents were one of gotham's scum made bruce sick to his stomach. He was also sick of all the questions the detectives were giving him. So, the 1st moment he had to himself , he booked it straight outside.

He pulled out a penny sized communicator he made a while ago so he could contact his "older brothers". While talking to his brothers he continued to run until he went outside his mansion. He told them he wanted to be picked up. Suddenly a blur of red picked him up out of nowhere and picked up another older figure up also. Barry let them go at a campsite they had for a while.

Barry Allen, the middle child, being 11 was not your average 11 year old. At 10 years old,Barry decided to sneak into a forensic science lab while it was raining. He wanted to take some chemicals and experiment on a dead frog he found. He was so busy thinking what he could so with that frog, he didn't notice it started storming. He placed all the chemicals in his plain red backpack , and walked to the door to make an exit. Then, suddenly the whole building started shaking. Barry then stopped near chemical rack he didn't notice.

(I think you know the rest)

After all of that madness that happened in the science lab , he checked the time and realized he needed to get to school.

After school barry ran straight home, but ran faster than usual. Barry decided to ignore it for now. He walked into his keystone city home and seen his mother dead on the floor. He called 911 on the land line in his basement and went to his mothers side and kissed her on the top of her head. "Im going to miss you mommy" Barry said while tearing up. He then stood up and ran and ran. He realized seconds later he was in Central City. Surprised at his newfound speed he ran all around central,until he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his penny sized communicator and answered.

" Yea" Barry asked.

"Can you come pick me up" Bruce asked.

"How could I do that, your all the way in gotham"

"I know you have super speed,Barry"

"Wha- how do you know?"

" I know every thing"

"Uh Barry could you pick me up too" A familiar voice came through.

"Oliver ? Yea sure ill be there in a sec."

Oliver Queen, the older brother has also been through a lot that day. He heard on the news that his father had died on a boat . Later that same day he over heard his mother had sabotaged that boat. He didn't want to call the police on his own mother but apparently his sister over heard too and called the police . She had been convicted to life in prison .

So when he heard his little brothers talking about their own little problems . He only heard "super speed , pick me up & I know everything. So then he asked " Uh, Barry, can you pick me up too"

Thats how they all ended up in the middle of the forest.

"My mom died " Barry blurted out.

Oliver and Bruce looked at him with concern but looked directly back down.

"I seen my parents get shot today" Bruce said looking at a tree directly across from him.

" Apparently my dads boat have been sabotaged by my mom , she now has life in prison.

" Well we do have some similar problem" Bruce said while starting to tear up.

Oliver grabbed both of his brothers by the shoulders and pushing themselves toward him. They all sat there just little happy that each one of the other were going through the same problems.

"I love you guys" Oliver said happily .

" We love you to Ollie" Bruce and Barry said in unison.

Even though they are not by blood or by appearance, but they will always be brothers !


	2. Chapter 2

Mount Justice

Rhode Island

Training Room

1:23 pm

(Roy had joined the team in this story)

Today was the day that all of their problems had started.

The day the "Flying Grayson's" had been murdered.

The day Wally had first started getting abused.

The day Roy was all alone because his dad died in a forest fire.

They all dreaded this day.

The only thing that was holding their anger was each other and the training equipment they were each beating the crap out of.

Robin was was punching the training dummy so hard, that it started to tear apart . So lost in thought he didn't notice the rest of the team come into the room.

Kid Flash was breaking the METAL punching bags, the one that was specifically made for superboy.

Eventually the bag broke off and Wally had a chance to look at his bloody knuckles.

Red Arrow was shooting arrows into a dummies head constantly always hitting the eye, never missing, which was making the other archer in the room jealous.

While the trio in the training room were letting their anger out , the other member were watching and talking in m'ganns mental mind link.

-In the mind link-

"Whats wrong with them."

"They seem really angry."

"Should we stop them?"

" I believe we should tell Flash , Batman ,and Green Arrow, my friends" The teams wise leader spoke.

"Yea I don't like seeing them so angry." M'gann said worried.

-out of mind link-

-Watch Tower-

All the justice league members were in the cafeteria listening to the meeting Martian Manhunter was giving a speech about safety or something. Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow weren't really paying attention.

They were each thinking about they're own sons. Batman just wanted to be with his son. So did G.A and Flash. Even though they all had screwed up lives they're pretty sure Wally's was the worst . Child abuse, neglectful ness, mother leaving you alone with a very evil man.

The youngest out the whole justice league turned around to look at the 1st generation trio. Super girl seen how angry and sad they were.

"Umm..J'hon, sorry to interrupt but, 3 members seem really bummed out." She said pointing at the 3 in the back.

J'hon looked in the back to see the 3 with very unusual demeanors.

Before J'hon could speak to them, Flash stood up very quickly.

"Screw this...I'm going to see my son" Flash said walking towards the zeta beam, with Batman and Green Arrow right behind him.

"Recognized Flash A07, Batman A06,Green Arrow A08"The female computer voice announced.

J'ohn just stood there and sighed. "I wonder who they are?" J'ohn thought to himself.(nobody knows who the speedsters, birds and arrows are,except for superman)

J'ohn turned around to look at Supergirl.

"Are they talking about their protégés?" Supergirl asked ,a little worried.

J'ohn shrugged "possibly". He turned around then turned back quickly. "Supergirl aren't you a little to young to be in the justice league? If you don't like it here i can send you to another younger team."

Kid Flash, Robin ,and Speedy quit beating the hell out the punching bags and went to Robin's room. After they entered the room , Robin locked the door and took off his mask, which revealed Dick Grayson.

"Why does all the bad things happen to us..." He said with anger.

"This day really does suck ass." Speedy said, taking of his mask.

"I HATE the day of May 14." Kid Flash growled also taking of his mask.

"Hey...we had one good thing that happened on May 14." Roy said.

"Really , what happened ?" Dick asked.

Wally sighed "We Met".

"Well i guess is ok." Roy told them.

Suddenly they heard the familiar feminine, computer voice.

"Recognized , Flash A07, Batman A06 , Green Arrow A08.

Surprising the older speedster , Batman came out first .

The team ( minus the trio) came out of the training room , hearing the arrival of the older heroes.

"Where ARE They" the Bat growled.

Shocked, the team couldn't come up with an answer.

"WELL!" Green Arrow yelled.

Finally Super boy composed an answer. "Their in Robins room"

The older trio ,ran to Robins room, but saw them standing outside.

They stood there and hugged their sons.

Surprised by their fathers actions,they hugged them back . They kept asking them questions about how are they doing, are they okay and the younger trio chuckled when they asked in unison "Should we tell Alfred"

After having a quick discussion they decided to head to the manor .

Putting they're mask back on , the younger trio headed to zeta beam, but stopped when they heard the feminine computer voice again.

"Recognized , Super Girl B02, Martian Manhunter A04"

Manhunter walked up to the team and introduced them to her.

"Team this is -" Manhunter was cut of by Super Boy.

"Kara!" He smiled at his cousin.

"Hey , Con" She smiled back at her cousin.

"Well to those of you who don't know her, this is Super Girl , your new teammate.

Before anyone could introduced themselves , Kid Flash was by her side in a 'Flash'.

"Hi , I'm Kid Flash Fastest boy alive, and you are very beautiful"

She blushed Furiously.

Speedy and Robin laughed their butts off and the older trio were chuckling , Which shocked the team because they never heard Batman laugh.

"Maybe May 14 , isn't a bad day after all," Speedy said , turning his head to see Kid Flash chatting with Super Girl.

" Especially for Wally"


End file.
